1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding reel for a band-shaped material such as an ink ribbon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A take-up reel for a ribbon or the like is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-127064 as a reel of the aforementioned type. This take-up reel for a ribbon or the like is configured of a pair of body portions that are assembled together and constitute a body of the reel. In both body portions, a spring plate is attached to a base end surface and a disk is attached to a distal end surface. The spring plates are tightly screwed to the base end surfaces of both body portions, thereby fixing the positions of the base end surfaces of both body portions. In the disk, a pair of projections are provided on one surface, and these projections are sandwiched between the two body portions and attached thereto. Both body portions are tightly screwed to a bearing plate via the spring plates, and the bearing plate is attached to a rotary shaft, thereby fixing the two body portions to the rotary shaft.
In the take-up reel for a ribbon or the like, an ink ribbon is wound on the outer circumference of the two body portions by rotating the two body portions integrally with the rotary shaft. If the disk is removed from the distal ends of the two body portions and the projections of the disk are pulled out from between the two body portions after the winding of the ink ribbon has been completed, the distal end sides of the two body portions are tilted inwardly by a tightening force applied by the wound ink ribbon, and a gap is generated between the two body portions and the wound ink ribbon. As a result, the wound ink ribbon can be pulled out from the reel.